


Love Flushed

by mattepigment



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, boys in makeup, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MC does Yoosung's makeup on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> PURELY SELF INDULGENT i literally wrote this in like an hour lmao. i got yoosung for my route and i'm absolutely In Love. Heads Up! Since everyone tags who we all play in MM as MC I just took it upon myself to give MC the name Mica. This name will also carry over into any other MM fics I decide to create because I dislike writing in first and second person lol ! Also Rika isn't dead in any MM fics I write because I love happiness. This also may or may not become a series. also unbetad lol posted over on my lj @mattepigment too

"You look really good with your hair pushed back."  
  
Mica looks over to the monitor, checking to see that they are both in view and then she looks over to the other one where the live stream feed is busy with comments. She sees many affirmatives, thankfully tasteful and respectful comments complimenting both her and Yoosung, and she smiles. Her hands are running through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face as she lightly scratches her nails against his scalp. Yoosung's eyes are closed and he's humming, involuntarily leaning into her touch as the beginning of a smile starts at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I think I need a touchup, the brown is starting to show at the roots," he mumbles, eyes opening when he feels Mica sliding a headband over his bangs, pushing them up and out of the way. "I kind of like it like this though."  
  
"Me too," Mica replies, reaching over to the side where she has some skincare placed off camera.  
  
"When you upload the actual video, are you gonna cut this out?" Yoosung says, gaze set on the way Mica prepares a cotton pad with toning lotion. She starts in the areas where he's the reddest- around his nose and on the apples of his cheeks. Whenever she sees Yoosung stressing over it she always tells him that it's his natural blush.  
  
Mica tsks her tongue as she uncaps a moisturizer. "What do you guys think," she says, addressing the live stream chat, "should I keep it in or leave it only available here as, like, some sort of exclusive footage?" Yoosung reads out load a few of the comments- mainly the ones saying that he's good looking- and answers her for himself, "Leave it in."  
  
The following few minutes are filled with light chatter between Yoosung and Mica, the both of them making sure to include the chat by addressing them and considering their suggestions on what Yoosung's makeup should look like. He hums, stilling and obeying when Mica tells him to _turn your head to the right_ or _look up I'm applying the eye cream_. Mica then stops, tilting her head to the side as her eyebrows pinch in concentration. Yoosung mimics her.  
  
"What," he says.  
  
"My handsome boy," Mica says, moving to pat his cheek with her right hand. They are beyond the stage of being embarrassed when one compliments the other, but Mica believes the coloring on his cheeks has nothing to do with the heat of the room or his skin naturally. "My baby's so so handsome," she says fondly, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on his lips. It's a simple press of lips, the glide smooth due to the balm she applied to them both earlier, and they break part with a soft smack.  
  
Yoosung has always had insecurities, wondering if Mica should bother investing her time into 'someone like him' and Mica has always been there with reassuring words and touches that help will those doubts away. Still, Yoosung looks awestruck when their eyes meet. "My baby's blushing," Mica says, laughing when Yoosung surges forward to kiss her again: on her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead, her eyelids, her _ears_. By the time he's done Mica is giggling, airy and light as she remembers that this is live and the chat is probably going a mile a minute.  
  
"Okay!", Mica says, facing the camera and then glancing at the monitor to make sure everything is in frame, "I actually did a poll on twitter and many people said they wanted an olive halo eye with a nude brown lip."  
  
"Amazing," Yoosung says, adjusting himself in his seat. He spreads out his limbs like a starfish, slouching in the chair and paying no mind to the fact that he's slowly sliding off camera. "Have at me, baby."  
  
Throughout the stream, Mica discusses the products she's using, the brushes she's using, why she's doing this and that and also answers any questions that the chat (and Yoosung) may have. They are going to be doing the same live stream next week, instead with Yoosung recreating the same look on Mica, and he wants to make it looks at least somewhat wearable.  
  
"Eyelashes," Mica says, gauging his reaction and she's somewhat surprised that he's not acting out and whining about it like how many other boyfriends were in these types of challenge videos. "Wait, you're cool with it?"  
  
"Yeah?", he responds, careful with how he scratches his nose to make sure he doesn't upset the makeup. "I helped Luciel out with the eyelashes when he dressed as Rika to surprise her on her birthday last year."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right," says Mica, going off camera to fetch some eyelashes. She didn't prepare any because she didn't think Yoosung would be willing.  
  
"Can I have the mink ones? The bands are thinner and are a lot less heavy than the human blend for some reason."  
  
Mica's turns around, mouth gaped open and she's out of view so she doesn't care how she looks, and Yoosung laughs. "She's surprised I knew that," he says to the chat then focuses back on Mica. "I watch your videos! I'm your number one fan!"  
  
Mica returns in view with a pair of lashes and glue, already applying the glue to one of the extensions. "You watch my videos!"   
  
"Of course I do! You watch me when I stream LOLOL and you even join in on the gaming sometimes. You support me and I support you." Mica makes an awed face to the camera, not having had expected that to come out of his mouth, right before applying eyelashes. The chat hadn't either, bursting with comments and refreshing so quickly that Mica barely has time to read just one.  
  
"Aw, babe!," she says, voice tilting in pitch. "I'm your number one fan, too." They then break off into comfortable chatter between themselves and the chat, and almost half an hour goes by before Mica's fanning at his face after having had using setting spray on his face.   
  
"I think we're done," Mica says, reaching underneath their table set up to fetch the mirror she had put away earlier. She's made it so Yoosung's back was facing the monitor showing what's being filmed and had another monitor set up to show the comments from the live stream. Mica's been able to look bath and forth between the two whereas Yoosung's been limited to just the chat screen. "You ready?"  
  
Yoosung nods his affirmative, and Mica immediately flips the mirror around and sets it in front of Yoosung. His shock is immediate, eyes wide as he stares open mouthed at the New Him in the mirror. "Oh my god!", he exclaims, leaning forward the brush at his eyelashes with his forefingers. His lips are a peachy-brown nude slightly darker and warmer than his skin tone and it goes well with the bold olive of his eyeshadow. The green glitter on the center of his eyelids reflect the light at every angle he turns his face. "Babe!" He immediately looks to the camera and starts copying the slow motion poses Mica always does at the ends of her videos, complete with him closing his eyes and showing off the eyeshadow before opening them to show off the flare and volume of the eyelashes.  
  
"You're a natural," Mica says, taking his chin between her forefinger and thumb as she tilts and angles his face however she wants. "My baby is so so pretty."  
  
Yoosung smiles, big and wide, as Mica leans down to kiss him once before letting up. "Can I keep this on for the rest of the night? We don't have any other plans for tonight."  
  
Mica blinks, settling in his lap with an arm around his shoulders as she turns sideways so she's somewhat facing the camera. "Sure? It's up to you, honestly." She looks at Yoosung with a smile and can't help but kiss him one more time. "I adore you," she says against his lips, and he lets out a chuckle. He grips her thigh and signals to the camera.  
  
"Okay, guys! That is it for our live stream tonight. Almost two hours of me making up my boyfriend's face." Mica turns to said boy. "Thank you for being an amazing client," says Mica, not bothering with the fact that sitting on a 'client's' lap is anything but professional. She can bend the rules just this once. "You look very lovely, Yoosung." He hums his agreement. "Thank you to everyone who watched this! The live stream edited should be up in a few days over on my channel if you came in late and missed something. Next week we will do another where Yoosung tries to recreate this look on me. That should be fun, right?"  
  
Yoosung looks over to where the mirror is and turns his head this way and that. Mica laughs then takes a couple extra minutes to read some more comments from the chat and give out some shout outs when requested.   
  
Eventually, Mica notices the time and has to cut the stream before it gets too long. "Thank you all so much for watching, see you in the next video." Before the stream gets cut, Yoosung moves to place a sloppy kiss against her cheek, Mica's laugh fading out as the stream ends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here thank you for reading ! Love Flush(ed) refers to the beautiful Too Faced blush in that heart packaging. Let's say Mica used the shade 'I Will Always Love You' on Yoosung :]


End file.
